All The Small Things
by IcedSovereign
Summary: [Sequel to: Broken Dreams /s/8869226/1/Broken-Dreams] After Kori's death, Seth went into a downhill spiral. Haidee was facing some difficulties, so Veronica had to step in as the mother figure. What happens when Seth is called back to WWE after his 1 month off to be involved in another storyline with the Shield? (summary sucks, I know)
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, the Crazy Chick is takin' over this fic now...this time alone. The other author (Kori) is extremely busy so it's just me here, tryin' to get this sequel going successfully. So, enjoy this one, because it certainly is full of surprises._

* * *

"Hey Veronica? Sorry to bother you again this late, but Haidee's crying and I have no idea about what to do about it…Please Vi, answer me…" Seth pleaded into the phone, staring at the digital clock which read 12:00AM.

"I'm here, Colby.." her tired voice echoed through the earpiece. "I'll be there in a bit, okay? Don't even worry about me."

She cut him off before he could answer. "If only you knew how hard it is to.." He muttered to himself.

He heard Haidee crying hysterically from her little cot in his room. Seth slowly walked in, locking the door, barely able to look at his daughter. He couldn't even take care of himself, much less a baby. He felt so bad for bothering Vi so much, she had both him and Haidee to mother after, and her own needs with Dean.

But who else could he turn to? Colby hated doing that to her, but she insisted on continuing to help out. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

He sighed, blocking out everything, the cries from his baby, the debris all over the house, his thoughts….

* * *

Veronica unlocked the door quietly, slipping inside the apartment and closing it back, making her way through the mess of a house to Seth's bedroom. As she was about to knock, she noticed the door slightly open.

Not even hesitating Vi pushed it open, only to see Haidee in her cot, screaming and crying her eyes out. The poor child looked pale, almost starving. She ran her hand across the crying baby's cheek, relaxing a bit when Haidee slightly ceased her crying.

Veronica's head snapped up when she heard a slight noise, spotting the bathroom door was locked. Quickly walking up to the closed door, she knocked quietly and said softly, "Colby, it's me Veronica, can you come out for a second?"

The door swung open immediately as a bedraggled and equally pale Seth made his way out, slamming the door as Vi slightly jumped at the noise.

"Again, I'm _sorry_ for having you up this late…I just don't know what to do.." he pleaded with her, his brown eyes boring into hers.

The dark haired Diva shrugged it off. "Like I said, don't even think about apologizing…" She made her way back the Haidee's cot, picking up the small baby in her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked fearfully, unable to look at either of them as he stared at the floor.

Vi pursed her lips slightly, inspecting the now calmed child in her arms. She was extremely thin, that's for sure.

"Colby…she's malnutritioned…I know from when I used to be an assistant nurse…we need to take her to the hospital. Now."

Colby nodded once, grabbing her forearm gently as he pulled her out of his room, making his way throughout his mess of an apartment before locking the door shut. They quickly made their way to his car, starting up and heading to the nearest hospital.

Seth kept his eyes trained to the road where he was driving rather recklessly, unable to look at Haidee. He was already a failure as a father, letting his child get like this.

"Shh…shh…honey.." Vi cooed to his crying daughter, kissing her on the head softly. "Vero's here…."

* * *

Seth somehow found himself waiting outside the room his daughter was being checked out in, with Veronica fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand clasped with his. He refused to wake her though, after all she needed it.

Finally, a doctor walked out the door, nodding to Seth. "Can you wake her up please?"

Seth softly prodded her shoulder with his hand, "Vi, wake up…"

Slowly, her eyes reopened as she got off his shoulder, unclasping their hands quickly as she focused on the doctor.

"Is Haidee okay? What's wrong with her? Is there anything I can do?" She worried her lip, gripping at Seth's forearm as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her in support.

The doctor gave her a polite smile. "Mrs. Lopez, Haidee hasn't been receiving breastmilk, and it's causing her to go in a state of malnutrition. Do you have any conditions or can't you breastfeed…?"

Colby and Veronica both shared a look of puzzlement before Vi decided to confirm. "I-I'm not her mother. Her mother died in childbirth. I'm Colby's best friend….not his wife."

The doctor fixed his glasses awkwardly, breaking the tension that filled the air suddenly. "Well, anyways, that explains why little Haidee isn't being breastfed. Sorry for the mixup though, I just felt a motherly vibe from you and you two are so close…"

He trailed off as they jumped apart, which he smiles slightly at. "Down worry, we all have best friends, I get it. But I'll need Miss…what's your name again? Didn't catch it."

"Veronica Skyes." She nodded curtly in conformation, looking at him with curiosity and worry.

"Okay Miss Skyes, I'll need you to come with me to discuss some issues….. alone," He nodded sternly to Seth, who was already making a move to get up with her.

As Veronica got up to follow the doctor into the examination room, Seth sighed and plunked back into his seat. Now he had no clue of what was going on. And not to mention he was left alone.

Sometimes (like now) he felt like giving up. This already proved that he was a terrible father, and a terrible person too, having his best friend clean up his messes. He wanted to be better for her, for Haidee, for Veronica, but the haunting feeling whenever he thought of Kori always stopped him in his tracks, making him take a step back from everything he's achieved.


	2. Chapter 2

When the door finally opened to reveal a very calm and collected Veronica and the doctor, who he'd now learned was , Seth got to his feet, and immediately got straight to the point with him, not missing a beat.

"Well everything seems to be in order now, given that Miss Skyes and I have come to an agreement. I'll leave you two to talk it out now…. I still have a couple tests to run on Haidee." With that, he smiled warmly, heading back into the examination room.

Vi fiddled with her hands quietly, gazing out in the distance before beginning to explain. "They said if Haidee doesn't get breastfed properly, she won't have enough nutrition to function. She'll have to be kept here until she doesn't need it anymore."

Seth took a deep breath, running his hands though his two toned hair in frustration. His daughter will have to grow up in a hospital. Because he couldn't man up and take her of her properly. This was his fault.

The dark haired Diva sensed his hindrance, so she quickly reassured him. "It's okay, it's okay…. They asked me if I would consider getting…..stimulated…. since I'm the closest person to her as a mother figure right now and considering the circumstances, I…I agreed."

Seth couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-what? You don't have to, are you sure that you want to?"

She scowled, immediately getting into lecture-mode on him.

"I made a promise on my best friend's funeral to take care of her, do you think I'm ready to break it just yet? No, I don't _want _that little girl to grow up without her father, in here instead. I would never forgive myself. You know me, Colby, and believe it or not I care. And it's my choice, not yours."

Seth scratched his stubble awkwardly, letting her words sink in. "When are you going to…?" He closed his eyes shut, motioning to her chest area.

"Oh. Probably in a few minutes, it takes a bit to set up the place I guess. I didn't schedule an appointment."

His jaw dropped open in shock. "Right now?! You're not even going to tell Jon? Or, I don't know, think about it first?"

His best friend just rolled her eyes at his reaction, dismissing him with the wave of her hand. "I already called him when I was in there, why'd you think I took so long? And trust me he is _fine _with it…." She scoffed lightly, "And that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Before Seth could reply, a blonde nurse timidly approached the pair, taking in a deep breath before speaking, "Veronica Skyes? You're wanted in Room 76 now, everything is set."

She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry I gotta go so soon, and you can't come, you'd be….uncomfortable if you did."

Seth shook his head adamantly. "No, I can handle it…"

"She's right, it'd be terrible for you to see ," The nurse piped up, motioning for Vi to come with her. "You stay here. Miss Skyes, I'll be accompanying you if you don't mind, that is."

Veronica nodded. "Sure sweetie. And Colby, _stay here_." She shot him a warning look, patting him on the shoulder lightly, then to her surprise he grabbed her around the waist, trapping her in one of his bone crushing hugs. She froze up. He hadn't hugged her like that since Kori died.

"I forgot to say thank you," He whispered into her ear, letting her go to regain her breath. She just rolled her eyes, mouthing 'thank you' to him before she left with the nurse.

* * *

"So….how are we supposed to go along with all of this?" Seth inquired awkwardly as the heavy rain pattered against his windshield. It was cold, and late at night at that as well. Perfect combination.

Veronica's head snapped up in surprise, smiling slightly and shaking her head. "Colby, we've been best friends since our careers first started, no need for this to be awkward, I'm just doing my best to help out."

Seth shrugged, making a turn and reversing into the driveway. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was 1:30AM. They'd been at the hospital for mre than an hour. He wrenched the door open, locking it as he strode up to the door, unlocking it and waiting for Vi, who was bringing Haidee with her.

He looked up at the murky skies, the downpour of rain coming down faster and harder. "Looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight, I think you should stay here instead of heading back. Call Jon and tell him."

She shrugged, brushing past him to get inside. "Will do. Sure looks like a freakstorm happening out there…"

Seth closed in the door to prevent any more of the coldness, walking in and looking at the debris around him. He really had been neglecting everything lately.

"You can sleep in my room with Haidee, I think I'll stay down here and clean up, this place is such a mess..." He ran his hand through his two toned hair, looking around him.

Veronica pursed her lips slightly, glancing at the place with distaste. "You do that now. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning…" She waved with her free hand, climbing up the staircase and leaving him there.

* * *

_Crack._

She woke up with a start, turning her head to the direction of the window. The thunder kept getting worse. Instead Veronica turned her attention to Haidee, who had started crying and whimpering again. She reached for the lamp, turning it on and throwing off her covers, getting up and walking over to the cot.

Veronica reached down, taking the crying baby in her arms and started gently rocking her. "Shhh…Shhh…It's alright…I'm here darling," She cooed softly as her cries began to subside with the sound of her voice.

She rocked Haidee in her arms gently, whispering sweet nothings to her as she began to fall asleep again, cutely sucking on her thumb in her sleep until Vi pulled it out from her mouth.

The door creaked open and her head snapped up to see Seth.

"Everything alright? I heard the crying and—"

"Seth, shut up, you'll wake her," she whisper-scolded him, getting up quietly to gently put Haidee back to sleep, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Are you okay?" he inquired concernedly, looking at the way her shoulders sagged.

"I'm fine, I just need sleep," she snapped, bringing her hands to her temple, sighing. "Sorry I'm just cranky…"

"Uh, okay then…" he stammered, "I'll see you in the morning?"

She nodded quietly, and he took that as his cue to leave, stealing a glance at Haidee before he left. She looked so peaceful. He closed in the door shut, just as Veronica turned off the light, hitting the bed with a small thud.


End file.
